


Healing Word

by snuperlove



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Promised Day, Trauma, this is sweet and lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuperlove/pseuds/snuperlove
Summary: Ed has a nightmare, and Winry comforts him: A small look into their lives.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Healing Word

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i was feeling particularly inspired, but i didnt feel like making it any longer. thanks for reading, and for any kudos/comments/etc! i love ed and winry and i felt like doing a small little piece of their love for each other.

ed could feel the sun heating the metal against his skin, beginning to sting and burn. his boots slipped in the sand, able to find no purchase. he inhaled to try to smell the familiar smell of the desert but only got a mouthful of sand.

ed woke up, heart in his throat, breathing raggedly. he could feel sweat on his scalp and down his spine as he twisted his hands into fists, gripping the sheets. it was still night, probably around 2 or 3 am, just before the summer sun would rise over resembool. beside him, winry made soft breathy noise and gently put her hand on his thigh, all without opening her eyes. he’d had too many nightmares for her to even wake up, only stir and know to provide physical touch. it was sweet, but not what he needed this time.

as quietly and slowly as he could, he slipped out of bed and down the hall. in the dark he began to run a cold shower. ed tested the water temperature with his left hand, instinctually knowing not to use his right. in the back of his mind, he was still in the desert, still trudging through the ruins of his father’s home. the cold water brought him back little by little. 

he climbed into the tub and went about washing his hair, running fingers through its length and scrubbing his scalp. from there it was autopilot, as he mulled over the dream, only one of many the last few weeks. it had been a year since the promised day, but for some reason the memories stored in his muscle and bone had yet to fade even the slightest bit. before he could reach any kind of reasonable conclusion, he heard a creak of the floorboards from up the hall.

“hey,” winry said, rubbing her eyes and leaning against the doorframe, still in the shirt she slept in. “its so early…” she complained, but nonetheless she pulled her hair up and tied it with a loose ribbon. ed turned off the water and reached out to be met with a towel already in her hands. he wrapped it around his waist and sat on the toilet, while winry stood behind him. 

she loved to add her girly hair products to his hair, trying to explain each bottle as she removed them from the low shelf beside the sink and placed them back again. one for shine, one for softness. he easily lost track, subdued by the feeling of her gently working her fingers through his hair. it was moments like these ed wished he could bottle and return to at will. winry, mumbling softly to herself as she dried and braided his hair, and ed himself sitting silently and staring into space. winry did not ask why he was up, only quietly did what she knew how to do to help and provided a careful presence. for this, he could not thank her enough. 

“wait here,” she said softly, disappearing and reappearing with a pair of boxers. ed put them on and gave one last tug on the end of his hair, finding it smelling just like her. he smiled weakly and hung the towel on the hook, and followed her as she took his hand and led him back to bed. under the covers, he held her tightly and could feel her rhythmic breathing against his sternum. “i love you…” she breathed, and ed could tell she was falling asleep. he needn’t say anything, because she had the healing word. her voice itself was one of the few things ed could never get enough of, a greater vice than anything else. he would trade nearly anything to never stop hearing it. luckily for him, all he had to do was keep loving her. 


End file.
